


Just Be Good

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, bottom!hongjoong, top!jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jongho feels like an actor without a script when Hongjoong turns to him and says: “Well, that definitely wasn’t a microphone in your pants."“How do you know?”“It felt way too big.”





	Just Be Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartseekers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartseekers/gifts).

> Thank you so much elutherya for beta-ing. T__T  
And thank you silverette666 for the prompt.

Hongjoong is never short of praise for all of his members. Jongho knows that. Their leader always gives them attention where attention is due, noticing when they’ve been working harder than usual, or when they tried something different that went well. He’s attentive and loving and sometimes looks at them the way Jongho’s mom would used to look up at him from the crowd of a school choir performance.  
  
_Adoration_. That was a good word.  
  
So he isn’t sure why it is that every new compliment from their leader makes him feel knocked off his feet. His heart tends to pound when it happens. He floats. He _ glows. _ And, a-fucking-pparently, he gets a hard on.  
  
This is a new one.  
  
But he couldn’t have helped it if he’d tried.  
  
_ “Jongho-yah is such a good boy for us, isn’t he?” _ Hongjoong had said. But he had grabbed Jongho’s chin in this hard yet gentle way when he did it, holding his gaze. His slanted eyes looked extra sultry, shadowed with smoky eyeliner. The moment had lasted a few moments longer than Jongho was ready for; Hongjoong just _staring _ at him until something behind those liquid eyes reached into him and made him feel funny.  
  
He lets out his breath when Hongjoong finally lets him go and turns back to the others. They're all shedding the outer layers of their wardrobe and their accessories from their finished performance, getting ready to head home.  
  
Things would have been alright except that Mingi suddenly feels it’s necessary to roughhouse with Wooyoung over some Ironman-related debate, which bumps Hongjoong back into Jongho, which brings their leader’s ass into perfect contact with the half-grown boner that Jongho had just been trying to subtly manage via his fingers through his trouser pocket.  
  
Jongho freezes. Hongjoong freezes. Hongjoong turns in what seems to Jongho like slow-motion and levels a piercing gaze at him; a piercing gaze which flicks down pointedly to Jongho’s groin and back up again.  
  
Jongho hears white noise as he watches the corner of his leader’s mouth quirk upwards. Jongho wonders which suitcase he should use to pack his things when he gets home. Anyway he’s glad they’re getting out into the night air soon, at least- he suddenly feels like he’s steaming in his own clothes.  
  
“Wooyoung?”  
  
Jongho looks up when Hongjoong addresses their bandmate.  
  
“Yeah?”

"I meant to tell you to room with Yunho tonight. At the hotel. I need Jjongie to help me with something."

"Ohhh, _ oh-kay _ ,” San teases in English, as if he was involved in the conversation.  
  
“My roommate ain’t free. That’ll be thirty-six dollars.” Wooyoung quips as they start heading down the hall towards the waiting van. 

“How much am I worth?” Jongho hears Yunho’s innocent question and then catches _ “negative five thousand” _ before he nudges his airpods into his ears, hoping some soothing music will calm his pounding heart and help stop the clammy sweat that’s making him want to shower for a thousand years. 

#####

During the ride to the hotel he rehearses a dozen thorough conversations in his head, ranging from bad to really bad to excruciatingly embarrassing. He tries running through a positive scenario, too, but gives up halfway through due to lack of realism.  
  
Hongjoong is no help to him, either. He’s seated in front of him, and not once does he look back. Jongho is in a panic trying to decide whether that’s good or bad. 

So he feels like an actor without a script when Hongjoong turns to him once in their hotel room and says:  
  
“Well, that definitely wasn’t a microphone in your pants” and then just stares right at him from the edge of the bed like a leopard on the hunt.  
  
“How do _you_ know?” Jongho tries to distract him as he cautiously peels his jacket off his sturdy shoulders, grabbing a complimentary hanger from the small closet. He can barely get the words out because he is trembling on the inside, flushing beneath his clothes, as warm as a furnace.  
  
“It felt way too big.”  
  
Jongho makes a sound like a choke, his jacket sliding off the hanger and flopping to the floor. His hand shakes as he fumbles to pick it up and can’t.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Jongho holds his breath as he slowly stands up, forcing himself to look at Hongjoong. He lets the hanger fall from his fingers, too.  
  
“Come here. You were so perfect tonight, Jongho-yah. You made all of us so proud.”  
  
Jongho swallows and shuffles forward, putting one knee and then the other onto the bed. One of them brushes Hong’s.  
  
“You deserve a reward, don’t you? Every good boy deserves a good reward. And you’re the _best_.”  
  
“You’re teasing me, hyung.”  
  
“_No.”_ Hongjoong’s eyes narrow. The tone of his voice squashes his comment like a firm hand. He moves closer, sliding a thigh over Jongho’s. Jongho leans back, his fists bunching in the thin covers.  
  
“You were amazing, Jjonggie. Your voice is so powerful. You’re way too young to sing like that. And you looked so handsome. And sounded so good. It's hard to believe I have someone like you as my little brother.”  
  
Jongho can’t hold back the soft moan from his lips.  
  
Hongjoong smiles so big and bright when he hears it, flashing all his perfect teeth.  
  
He moves closer and with a shift of his leg lands himself completely in Jongho’s lap. Jongho can’t believe it. How did they get here? Hongjoong is warm and smells good, like expensive makeup and hair products, with a slight sharp undertone like the paint Hong uses to reconstruct his clothes. He hardly weighs anything. But maybe that’s because Jongho hardly feels like he’s in his own body, anymore.  
  
He unclenches his fists and very cautiously puts his hands on his leader’s hips. He likes the way they're at once slender but fill up his palms. Finally he raises his eyes to look him in the face, only to find Hongjoong’s gaze already waiting for him.  
  
“You think I was handsome...?”  
  
“Mmmhmm. You _are_ handsome. How’s that make you feel?”  
  
Hongjoong’s fingers sift through Jongho’s hair above his left ear, stroking it back.  
  
Jongho shudders. He’s slipping away, giving in…  
  
“Good.”  
  
His dick aches. His pants are way too tight.  
  
He only realizes that he’s digging his fingers hard into Hongjoong’s skin when the leader’s cool hands close over his, squeezing.  
  
“I know you’re way stronger than me, Jongho-yah. My strong baby. We both know that, huh?” He smiles prettily, stroking beneath Jongho’s chin. “But you’re such a good boy for me, I know you’re not gonna do anything unless I say you can, right?”  
  
Jongho doesn’t even know what’s happening. He still has that feeling of slipping, slipping. And he _wants_ to slip.  
  
“I’m g-gonna be a good boy for you, hyung…”  
  
“And?”  
  
“I’m gonna listen to you and do what you say.”  
  
“Wow, look at that. Already making me so proud. Lay down, baby.”  
  
Jongho, stomach squirming, kicks off his shoes and lays back, watching his leader. “Hyung, I wanna touch you…” he mumbles, lips in a pout.  
  
Hongjoong is taking off his shoes too, untying the laces one at a time, purposely going slow. “I know you want to, baby. But you wanna be a good boy for me even more, right?” He finally slides towards him, lightly touching Jongho’s torso with trailing fingers. "You just told me."   
  
Jongho closes his eyes and shudders, brows drawing together. The pleasure that forks through him almost _hurts_. But when he opens his eyes again they’re black and feverish with nothing but want.  
  
“Please help me, hyung...” He mutters softly, the tone strange even to his own ears.  
  
Hongjoong shifts, head tilting to the side. “Hmm?”  
  
Sucking at his bottom lip, eyes downcast, Jongho slowly reaches above his head with both hands, the insides of his strong wrists pressed together. “It's gonna be hard to be good if I can move my hands...”  
  
Hongjoong just stares at him for a moment, making fear wing through his chest. But then his expression melts right into a smile.  
  
“Of course, baby. Thank you for asking so nicely. You surprised me.”  
  
Hongjoong bends over him, running a hand up his thigh and placing a soft kiss to his lips. Jongho tenses. He wants this. Wants _him_. But it’s still so hard to accept. Why would Hongjoong want this? Want him back…  
  
He’s so nervous he can feel his lips tremble. Hongjoong will feel it, too. But the older’s reaction is the opposite of what he expects: his leader keeps his lips lightly brushed against his, comfortably resting there. His delicate fingers keep stroking his thigh through his trousers, moving closer to his cock. “Kiss me back, Jongho-yah.”  
  
Jongho makes the softest of sounds, blushing so hard he knows Hongjoong will feel that, too. But slowly he tilts his chin up and slots their mouths together, making the kiss more firm. Then almost _rough._ Although he is feeling shy in a way he never has before, this isn’t his first time kissing someone. Not even close. He’s even been told he has a natural talent for it.  
  
"Mn, Jongho... I love how you're kissing me..." Hongjoong sighs, making Jongho forget every compliment that had ever come before.   
  
Soon the movements of their lips fall into such a perfect rhythm it's like they've been kissing each other every day for years. Jongho feels like he’s sliding into a warm, gentle ocean, rocked by soothing waves. Then:  
  
“I wonder what my sweet boy's tongue tastes like...?” Hongjoong's giggle is half smothered between their lips. “Wonder if he'll give me a taste?”  
  
At that moment he lets his fingers slide completely between Jongho’s legs. What he feels there makes him exhale roughly, fingers sliding over the full hard swell that easily fills up his palm.  
  
“Oh, Jjongie…wow...”  
  
Jongho moans, body contracting and toes curling up within his designer socks. “Hyung?”  
  
“My handsome boy is so big,” Hongjoong beams, touching his zipper. “I wanna see.”  
  
Jongho huffs out a disbelieving laugh. “You want everything, hyung. First my tongue, now this…”  
  
“Give it to me.”  
  
“Huh?” Jongho blinks, looks up.  
  
“Your tongue.” Hongjoong’s face moves close again, his breath warming Jongho’s lips. Jongho automatically leans in, pressing their mouths together. This time he tilts his head at an angle that lets him coax the older’s lips apart with each kiss until his tongue slides inside and meets his, licking up the taste of him.  
  
_“Oh shit,”_ Are the words on his mind, but they come out as a dreamy mumble lost between their mouths. He reaches up and digs his fingers into the back of Hongjoong’s hair, kissing him so hard he can feel the sharpness of Joong’s teeth against his lips. Instead of shying away, their leader groans and kisses right back with a hunger that takes his breath away.  
  
Hongjoong pulls away a few seconds later, looking down at him and panting.  
  
“You almost made me forget you needed help, huh, baby?”  
  
Jongho can’t even get a reply out before Joong climbs out of bed and goes to his suitcase. What he whips out of the confines makes Jongho’s eyes widen and his whole lower body throb. Kim Hongjoong holds his belt stretched between two hands as he prowls back to the bed, kneeling beside him.  
  
“Hands up.”  
  
Jongho obeys, shirt riding up his belly.  
  
“So cute,” Hongjoong purrs as he straddles his body, reaching above him to tighten the belt around each wrist and then buckling it when there’s no way Jongho can move either hand.  
  
Jongho is breathing shallow by the time he's done, eyes moist. Beneath his shirt the muscles in his shoulders bunch and his arms go hard, pulling against the belt. The leather doesn’t budge. Pleasure sweeps over him in a warm wave and he feels himself sinking even deeper.  
  
Hongjoong sees it.  
  
“Why didn’t our handsome baby let us know he needed this, before?” He wonders, tracing Jongho’s lips with his fingertips.  
  
Jongho screws his eyes shut, moist lashes brushing together. “I didn’t know.”  
  
“It’s okay, baby. You’re learning a lot today, aren’t you?”  
  
Jongho nods and Hongjoong kisses each flushed cheek before moving down his body.  
  
“Such a good learner.” He kisses the skin of Jongho’s stomach, making a trail down to his navel. He teases the dip with his tongue and Jongho arches against his mouth, making a strangled sound.  
  
“Ticklish?” Hongjoong giggles, flashing a glance at him.  
  
Jongho doesn’t know. He’s feeling so much.  
  
Hongjoong smiles down at him, soft and sweet. “I’ll stop teasing you. Just relax. I’ll make you feel good, okay?”  
  
Jongho sighs and nods, eyes sliding shut. Hongjoong leans up one more time, brushing his lips to his teary lashes, the tip of his nose, and finally his mouth. Then he undoes Jongho's fly and tugs his pants off just enough to let him press an open-mouthed kiss to the straining bulge of his underwear, leaving smudges of pink lip tint on the stark white cotton.  
  
“_Hyung_...” Jongho whines, belt buckle clinking over his wrists.  
  
“Shhh, Jjongie. Be good.”  
  
Jongho can’t see anything for a while, only hear and feel it: the tug of his underwear further down his thighs, the soft intake of breath from Hongjoong, the hot drizzle against his head when he realizes fucking Kim Hongjoong just purposely let a string of drool slide off his tongue and onto his cock like frosting. He knows it’s on purpose cause he looks up at him as he does it.   
  
Jongho is finding it very hard to breathe. He wants to writhe but his hands are belted and his legs caught in his pants - he realizes Hongjoong no doubt did that on purpose - and all he can do is twitch and shiver.  
  
Then Hongjoong starts bobbing his pretty chestnut head between his legs and Jongho’s world goes white.  
  
He only comes back when the heat and pressure of Joong's mouth suddenly leaves, just a few seconds too soon. Jongho cries out and digs his heels into the edge of the bed. The knot of pleasure in his gut is quivering helplessly for release and Hongjoong is just wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and looking down at him unhelpfully, way too pleased.  
  
Hongoong is also not wearing pants. He has his dick in his free hand and Jongho can’t stop staring at the way his fingers move soothingly along the curve of it.  
  
“Hyung wants to give his good boy one more thing.”  
  
Jongho’s heartbeat drowns out his hearing.  
  
He grunts as Hongjoong scoots up his body and then reaches behind himself, gently taking Jongho’s girth in hand. His eyes don’t leave him. The older’s gaze is hooded and hazy, seeming spaced out. Jongho groans as his cock slides between Joong’s cheeks, nudging up against a tight little hole that twitches eagerly.  
  
“Nnnh… didn’t have any lube.”  
  
Jongho’s eyes snap to Hongjoong’s face.  
  
“But spit and pre should be fine, right?”  
  
“Hyung, I don’t know if…”  
  
Hongjoong gives a stubborn rock of his hips and Jongho is swallowed in a tight rough heat that grips him like a velvet fist. He gasps.  
  
“Ughhh, I can feel every inch of you,” Hongjoong shudders.  
  
Jongho wonders if the older knows he isn’t even halfway in.  
  
It’s rough going and Jongho is helpless to do anything about it. His arms are numb except for his wrists, which ache. Hongjoong rocks his hips, able to take just a little bit more of him each time, lodging him deeper and deeper. Jongho writhes and whimpers, summoning every nerve to stop himself from cumming. Sweat sheens his forehead and darkens the dark nest of his hair. He wants Joong to get enough to be satisfied. He wants to be good.  
  
The wild light in Hongjoong’s eyes as he finally bottoms out is worth everything.  
  
“You feel so good, Jongho-yah. I never knew our good boy was so big and beautiful and would make me feel so good. So proud of you, baby…” He licks his lips in between soothing Jongho with praise. Jongho can’t last much longer. Hongjoong’s words make him want to sob, to let everything go. His cock, balls, everything feel tight and almost sore with the need for it to be over.  
  
“God, hyung can barely fit you inside. Did _you_ know you were this big, baby? I can feel you twitching. You’re being so good...”  
  
Jongho shakes his head, tears at the corner of his eyes. Hongjoong’s words sink into him deep. He doesn’t wanna let him down. Never wants to stop being good. It’s the only desire his scattered thoughts can cling to. Be good, be good, be good.  
  
“You’re not gonna cum until you ask me, right baby?”  
  
“R-right.”  
  
“Do you need to ask me that right now?”  
  
“Yes,” Jongho cries as the muscles in his lower belly clench all at once, sending more unbearable pressure to his groin.  
  
“I’m ...waiting,” Hongjoong pants, pushing the hair back from his forehead. His lean muscles stand out as he rides him like he can’t stop. “Mmnh, you keep hittin’ my sweet spot, baby. You’re perfect for me.” Hongjoong’s legs tremble around him and Jongho realizes he’s close, too.  
  
“P-please, may I cum?”  
  
“Only cause you’ve been so good. C'mon, hyung’s ready for you.”  
  
Jongho bucks up in such a sudden smack that Hongjoong loses his breath, hands flying out to Jongho's chest to brace himself. A thunderous, throbbing pleasure sears through Jongho’s whole body, radiating out from where their bodies are joined. His hyung follows his cue. With a beautiful twisted expression Jongho will remember forever, Hongjoong cums across Jongho’s stomach and the hem of his shirt and then crumples against him like a pale, cut lily.  
  
There’s a clink as Jongho shifts his bound arms over Hongjoong’s head and across his shoulders, holding him snug in literally the only way he can. They both pant against each other, high as kites, coming down an inch at a time with each breath.  
  
#####  
  
“You still don’t believe it, do you?” Hongjoong’s soft hum comes when he’s coiled naked around Jongho, seeming pleased with how Jongho’s muscled arm is slung around his hip.  
  
“Mmm… don’t believe what?” Jongho blinks his tiredness away and looks at him, his gaze becoming sharp and attentive even though he had been just about to fall asleep. While Hongjoong had shed the rest of his clothes, he'd merely switched his out, now dressed in boxers and a soft t-shirt. Hongjoong plays with the hem as he gathers his words.   
  
Finally he sighs and shifts closer, eyes searching Jongho’s face as his thumb strokes his cheek. “_Anything_. Whether it comes from Atiny or from us, you can never quite accept it. That’s you’re handsome and talented and adorable and so very _important_.”  
  
Jongho’s cheeks heat up, eyes sliding away.  
  
“_Hey._” Hongjoong gently taps his jaw until his dark chocolate eyes find his again. “At least say you’re my good boy, one more time.”  
  
“A good boy?”  
  
“Mmhmmm.”  
  
Jongho, hands and arms still flooded with aching tingles, catches Hongjoong by the waist and hauls him onto his back. “But what if I’m not?”


End file.
